


Azure

by MatchaMochi



Series: Lance Dish Time [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Smut, Eye Trauma, I forgot to add in, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Vaginal Sex, a litl non consensual touching cuz kuron is Curious, hermaphrodite lance, i guess, is kuron just an edgier version of shiro in this i dunno, lance has magical tears, mermaid au, they are both mermans and theyre tortured in a lab together basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaMochi/pseuds/MatchaMochi
Summary: They dump Lance in his tank like they would his food and maybe they were hoping for that too, for Kuron to tear into Lance after they starved him for days and days and the first thing he smells are ‘fresh meat’ and oddly enough, the sea. They tell him his new friend is ‘Lance’, and that he should play nice if he wants more food./////(this was supposed to be for mermay but now its june.....)
Relationships: Kuron/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Lance Dish Time [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675384
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	Azure

**Author's Note:**

> I couldnt post this earlier because I my head was in a really bad place....enjoy I guess? and I cant believe this is actually my first time writing kurance wow

It’s easy to imagine the sea sometimes. Waves of azure blue, turning darker in deeper waters. The sun would shine and the water would glitter, making rainbows several feet under where he would’ve felt the warmth of it on his face.

He’d only ever seen it in pictures though, and he craves for it every time the fluorescent lights above him get too bright. Kuron has spent his whole life in the same four walls that greet him every day but admittedly, it wasn’t a really long life. He figures things out quite quickly and finds it easier to act dumb when the humans outside his tank talk.

And that’s just one of the things that irritate him; how they talk, and talk, and _talk-_ How they act so arrogant, calling him like he’s some lesser creature, _touching_ him like they had the right to. He feels like clawing off his black scales every single fucking time they check his fins, stroke the patters under his belly.

He has killed before, and he craves that too, the taste of blood, warm like the sun.

Some days the metal collar around his neck doesn’t bother him at all, others, he screams and screeches until the dirty glass tank shakes with it and the humans are forced to turn on the switch hidden deep inside the collar. Searing pain, and numbness after, another thing he’s accustomed to that irritates him.

Their experiments on him come to a halt after he bites the head off of yet another one of their people when they’re trying to take a sample of his gills,

“ _We either sell him off to the market, breed him, or take his meat, I don’t want to deal with this fucking shit anymore- his original was nice enough but this one is asking for too fucking much-_ ”

They think he couldn’t hear them through the constant electrocution they did to him after that incident, as he screams, gasps, and wriggles on the cold, metal examination table but he knows. He knows, and he thinks, ‘ _Fucking finally-_ ’

There was no hope for him the minute he was born here. His cravings are just dreams he has to pass the time; sometimes he’s not even sure all of this, or himself, was even real.

-

Lance looks nothing like him. Kuron has scars all over his body, a large, jagged one reaching from his chest to the tips of his tail. His scales are scattered silver, to white, to gray, to black. They look like his bones, or his dead meat would maybe. He has one arm because of an accident that mangled it, so the humans chopped it off. His eyes are violet and the way they glow in the dark makes the closed space around him eerie.

They dump Lance in his tank like they would his food and maybe they were hoping for that too, for Kuron to tear into Lance after they starved him for days and days and the first thing he smells are _‘fresh meat’_ and oddly enough, the sea. They tell him his new friend is ‘ _Lance_ ’, and that he should play nice if he wants more food.

Lance not only has a collar around his neck but shackles at his arms too, a chain connecting them to his collar. He must’ve been particularly hard to handle, for them to put a muzzle on him too.

Kuron’s fins are sharp as knives and so are his nails so they’d always sedated him before putting anything on his face. They didn’t like sedating him though. An angry fish is better than a fish that couldn’t swim. Might as well be dead.

But that’s how Lance came to him first; sedated and limp, floated down to the bottom of his filthy tank like a doll. Lance is smaller than him, and his fins are needle-sharp but flutter as if they couldn’t get enough air. His scales are falling apart but that’s nothing new. He heard the humans say they’d shed them in high-stress situations but Kuron had always been leaving them in a pile everywhere.

What’s different is the smooth dark-colored skin stretching across his torso and arms, his fins and scales glittering dark blue changing in gradient to a softer speckled gold. Enchanting, warm, what was that word he thought about again? _Azure blue_ , so much like the sea.

The patterns under Lance’s middle are different from his too, and he muses about the possibility of the humans thinking they wanted him to breed Lance for more of them to be born into this hell.

He’s not that gentle with Lance, even after he sees his delicate dark blue eyelashes. His hair is chopped off but floating soft and brown above his head like some kind of flower he’d seen outside his tank. Kuron tries to rip off the muzzle with his hand but his nails keep scraping at Lance’s cheek and it isn’t like Lance would wake up to help him take it off.

He growls lowly in frustration before he opens his maw as wide as it could get and bites on the muzzle with a sharp snap. He thinks he might’ve felt some of his teeth loosen but the hard plastic crunches under the pressure and he spits the little pieces away.

Still nothing new. A small scar under his lip maybe, but Kuron can tell Lance is from the sea and has never been caught before, until now that is. Kuron leans in and licks at his gills, just out of curiosity, and hums when he feels it move against his lips. Like a soft sigh.

Lance wakes up at night when the lights on the ceiling go out for the day. Kuron isn’t sure what color his eyes are because they don’t glow at all. He looks scared, but his mouth is set in a determined line. He immediately backs away from Kuron and he cocks his head, moves his mouth but Kuron hears his voice in his head like a gentle wave,

‘ _Where am I? Who are you?_ ’

Is this how _his_ people communicate? Kuron blinks, swims right into Lance’s face, cornering him into the glass walls,

‘ _Wh-what are you doi-_ ’ Lance looks panicked now. Kuron traces his nails on his cheek and tells Lance his name, tells Lance everything he knows about this place and the humans outside the tank. He scrutinizes Lance carefully, strokes down Lance’s smooth, warm arm, to his cuffs.

‘ _Are you from…..the sea?_ ’

Lance stares at him carefully, and something changes on his face, making it softer, a little more tired.

‘ _Yes. Do you want to know about them?_ ’

Kuron says yes, _yes_ , of course. The hours pass by, he finds that he doesn’t really mind it, when Lance talks. And as he imagines the colorful coral reefs, the fishes, sharks, turtles Lance tells him about, they get closer and closer to each other. He sidles up to Lance, staying close when Lance starts to shiver. He knows how cold it gets here, so he tries to tuck Lance in him when his voice tapers off to sleep. Kuron couldn’t sleep at all.

The humans are late today, they do not come until the next night. Lance is hungry and Kuron tells him he has to get used to this. This is their norm now.

Another night goes by.

He traces the patterns on Lance’s middle as he dozes off on him. Hand going down and down until he finds the slit where he knows he could breed in. Kuron is curious, he touches them, feather-light, and a thrill burns low in his stomach when Lance shivers from that, his gill fluttering.

He hums. They have time. He can explore later.

-

The humans don’t seem particularly angry to see that he tore off Lances muzzle. Kuron tries to claw their faces off though when they turned on Lance’s collar to take off the shackles on his arms. Lance is left a wilting screaming thing as they made their first mark on him, cutting him open and peeling off his scales. Kuron screams with him, punching the tank again and again until they had to send him to sleep.

That night, Lance turns to him and smiles. His eyes do not glow.

But they are blue. Not quite azure but like the deep waters. He knows that now.

‘ _Did they send you here for me to fuck you?_ ’

Lance surprisingly, gives out a cackling laugh at this,

‘ _I wish, but no. I don’t think that’s the only reason._ ’ Lance leers at him, and Kuron is surprised again when he presses on the long scar on his chest, trailing it down to his navel,

‘ _I am different from you, as you might have guessed. I think, your original was a hunter. But my people were sought for because of what we could do. What we could offer._ ’

He swims and pushes until Kuron is looking up at him curiously, his back against the wall,

‘ _To the hunters, our fertility, our loyalty. To the humans, our gems, our boundaries._ ’

He presses close until they were chest to chest, Kuron feels his heart beating loudly, blood rushing to his ears, want melting through his body, when he feels the heat from Lance, when he is acquainted with the cock peeking out from his slit.

‘ _Our tears creates jewels that color our emotion, of course, the humans would get greedy-_ ’

He punctuates the last word with a hard grind, making Kuron growl, his nails raking lines at Lance's arm. Lance smiles at him more sincerely now, when Kuron's large cock fattens up and presses on his belly, already erect and purpled. He grabs Kuron's hand and places it on his neck, where he could feel Lance’s gill flutter, in and out.

‘ _I’ve given hunters so many of my offspring and they gave me nothing less than protection and love in return. Is that what you will give me Kuron?_ ’

He doesn’t know when they moved. But suddenly he’s pushing Lance to the ground growling and hissing at him that Lance was _his_ and that he’ll give Lance _everything._ And, and Lance is murmuring at him that he won’t leave, that he needs this, needs to be filled, to be bred, at least for one last time.

Lance squeezes and grinds their cocks together and Kuron has no idea what to do but it feels so _good._ He feels pleasure like electricity in his veins and it only heightens in intensity when Lance guides Kurons reddened tip into his cunt hiding beneath.

Lance says, ‘ _Slow, slow_ ’ and he pushes in bit by bit but it feels like a punch in the gut when he finally has his cock fully sheathed inside Lance. Searing hot and squeezing, Lance tells him how Kuron is taking him so well, how full he feels, how fucking _big_ his cock was, how if he doesn’t move right fucking _now_ Lance was going to bite his dick off-

Kuron nips his ear for that, but he moves, pumping in and out, slow at first but gradually quickening until he’s pounding into Lance as they both call out in ecstasy. The water around them rushes like a storm, he feels his climax rising just as Lance crashes their mouths together, licking his lips and tongue, breathes him in, bites his upper lip.

He stares at Lance as they both come, and it’s the moment where he sees a miracle right before him. Lance blinks and blinks, and his eyes _glow_ , azure and everything else at once, something heavy drops out of the edges of his eyes, red like passion, pink like love, blue like sorrow. Gemstones that make rainbows of light in the murky water.

They sigh in the glow after. Kuron pats at Lance’s belly, wondering if it will take, not really caring if it did. Wishes he could feel the sun on his back and finally, falling asleep with Lance’s soft voice guiding him down.

-

Lance is not there when he wakes up. The jewels are gone too. He isn’t in the room either and Kuron spends hours and hours swimming circles in his tank. When they finally dumped Lance in, he rushes to him, hissing and growling when he sees the scars around his eyes, fresh and reddened. He wants to gouge out the eyes of the human who did this to Lance.

But, Lance only coos at him and strokes his short hair, to his gills. Tells him that the humans wanted him to make buckets of treasures for them so they made him cry and cry and he didn’t want to but the pain was just too much. The gems were red, he says, like blood, and the pure anger he feels every time he tries to clench his eyes close.

But they have metal tools and contraptions to hold his eyes open and bleed him dry. Lance tries not to cry again but Kuron hears it falling down the tank, ‘ _clink, clink_ ’ Deep blue tinged with red, despair and frustration. Lance only wants Kuron to hold him close, to fill him up, again and again, so he could forget where they were, and what awaited him the next day.

-

Kuron doesn’t think he has ever felt this kind of hatred before. Or love. It builds in him, day by day. As he kisses Lance’s soft lips, sings affection to his ears, sucks his cock, sticking his tongue in the soft flesh of his cunt, drags his nails to his nape where he knows Lance secretly loves. Their tails intertwine together as they sleep, blue and black, but he does not miss the scales falling down one by one to the floor. Frail and dull.

He hates cradling Lance in his arm every time the humans dumped him in the tank, hates the scars that only grows longer around his eyes, to his cheeks. ‘ _I think I’ll go blind,_ ’ Lance tells him one day, wry smile and trembling hands. Kuron scowls at him, and he craves the blood and the sun again, wanting to drown in it.

The humans had been arguing a lot more these past few days. About some people hunting them, about running away and leaving everything behind. He does not really care.

‘ _I am real, I am real._ ’

And he feels it in his bones, as he holds Lance close to him, breathing quietly. He doesn’t sleep, instead, he watches Lance, violet glow making Lance ethereal.

-

They do not take Lance away this time. The last time they did Lance’s eyes bleeds through the night and would not open at all the next day. This time, Kuron screeches and screams holding Lance close to him. The tank cracks and they turn on his collar but he screams _harder,_ through the pain and the numbness because he _hurts_ and he thinks this is the first time he had ever really felt it, as he covers Lance’s face to his chest.

The entire tank shakes, and before they could sedate him it bursts open, cracked glass crashing down on the humans, water flooding through the room. And yet Kuron still screams, for help maybe, or because of the searing pain in his heart when Lance tells him that he misses his handsome face, that he couldn’t _see-_

It’s a blur after that. He remembers parts of it, distorted at its edges, rough in how hard his throat felt as he sobs in anguish. He hears other humans running and pounding into the room, pain at his back, then, blackness.

-

-

-

-

This is what Lance tells him later, as they finally settle in a quiet cave deep under the sea; they were rescued by other humans, and they tried so hard to recover Lance and Kuron but his eyes were too damaged and Kurons scars will never get better. The humans released them in the sea after that, and yet Kuron only remembers that part. Him holding on to Lance as they’re swept away by the harsh waves.

Lance stares at him, smiles, and Kuron knows he wants to cry but he can’t, his tear ducts are completely gone.

‘ _You can leave me if you want. You deserve better than a blind fish Kuron._ ’

He’d seen the sun now, the fishes, the coral reefs, and the colorful water. But he thinks nothing would amaze him more than Lance does every day he stays with Kuron. He bites at Lance’s ears, growls at him to not be ridiculous, and holds him close. His tail wraps protectively around Lance, and he eyes the little bump at Lance’s middle.

He tells Lance,

‘ _I’ll tell you how our guppies would look like but I know they would be beautiful and handsome, just like you. I’ll tell you how the sea is every day like you had to me every day we were trapped in that filthy tank. I’ll tell you how I love you, how I’ll never leave you so you won’t worry, and because it is true. You’ve shown me the world I had craved for so I’ll tell you the world I’ll love because it’s with you._ ’

And they hold each other close, and sleep as the warmth of the sea envelops them.

- _fin-_

**Author's Note:**

> This wasnt supposed to be this long, angsty or smutty and yetttt, ahahah nothing left to say really except --> BLM- Sign, donate, be aware of your privileges, make sure u get enough water and do whatever pulls you through the day ;) 
> 
> might be making some latte next, perhaps perhaps
> 
> Thnks for reading!
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/crazydurians)! and check out my other [fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaMochi/works) too! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated!


End file.
